Beautiful Soul
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: Just a little story i wrote after watching a film.


**Disclaimer: _I own Harry Potter!_ _OPENS EYES _Darn, didn't work. I don't own Harry Potter or anything from it. _I own Harry Potter! OPENS EYES _Darn it!**

**Chapter One – Planning**

"Come on, Ron, you have to help me," Harry pleaded, burying his face in his hands.

"Maybe you should just tell her," Ron suggested.

"I can't pluck up enough courage to ask one of my best friends out."

"But, you've fought…you-know-who and taken on dragons. You're telling me that you can't ask one girl out?"

"It's not a girl," Harry said, jumping up and waving his arms around. "It's Hermione. You know, the Hermione I've been friends with since our first year at Hogwarts!"

"Well…" Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him back down onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands again and Ron laughed, putting his arm around his best friends shoulder.

"How about I talk to Hermione for you, see if she feels the same?" Ron asked. Harry lifted his head up to say 'no' when another voice joined the conversation.

"Talk to me about what?" Harry jumped up and his face turned pale.

"H-hermione!" Hermione looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"See if I feel the same about what?" she asked, looking from one boy to the other. Ron looked at Harry awkwardly then back at Hermione.

"If…you err…if you feel the same about err...," Ron tried.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Ginny said that she err…" Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "Said that she liked Harry. We were just wondering if _you _agreed with her." Hermione turned bright red and Harry's eyes widened.

"Ron, you can't ask her that!" Harry cried. "Are you _trying _to embarrass her?"

"You wanted to know the answer!"

"Well, you weren't meant to ask her straight out!"

"Hello! I'm still standing here!" Hermione interrupted. "And I am not answering that question!" Turning on her heel, Hermione stormed up to the girls dormitory. Harry turned on Ron.

"Well done, genius!"

"Well, you wanted to know if she liked you!"

"You can't just _ask _her!"

"Well, I don't see you coming up with any other ideas to figure out if she likes you!"

Ginny entered the common room and looked at the two boys.

"What's this about me liking Harry?" she asked.

"We had to come up with a cover story…" Harry muttered.

"About you liking Hermione, ok then." Ginny sat down and Harry looked at Ron.

"You told her?"

"I didn't say anything."

"He didn't have to. It's obvious."

"H-hermione doesn't know, does she?"

"No, but you should really tell her. Actually," Ginny said. "I have an idea!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

------------------

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called, running to catch her up.

"Hi, where's Harry?" she asked, looking behind him.

"He's just talking to McGonagall. Hermione," Ron lowered his voice. "Harry wants to meet us before dinner in the room of requirement."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He wants to talk to us, without everyone else over hearing. I have to go, see you later 'Mione!"

----------------

Hermione turned the door handle of the room of requirement and stepped inside. Harry was already there, sitting on a sofa.

"Hi, Harry," she said, closing the door.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry replied.

"I see Ron's late." Hermione sat next to him on the sofa.

"A-actually, Hermione, Ron was never coming. I-I need to talk to you about something and I didn't know how to get you alone. So I got Ron to tell you I wanted to talk to you both, to get you here."

"Well…what did you want to talk about?"

"Hermione this really isn't easy to say."

"Harry, I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything!"

"Not this. Listen to this first." Harry stood up and pressed the play button on a radio before taking a seat again and looking at Hermione.

"Harry…"

"Just listen to the song, Hermione, please. I'm never going to get this out otherwise." Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder as the song started, taking in the words.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
__  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah_

Harry stopped the song and avoided eye contact with Hermione.

"I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just had to tell you, I've been keeping it a secret for too long," he murmured. Hermione stared at him.

"Please say something," Harry pleaded.

"I…Harry, I don't _know _what to say…"

"I knew you didn't like me…" Harry stood up and grabbed his cloak off a chair.

"No, wait, Harry-"

"No, Hermione. I understand, I'm off to dinner." Harry was on the verge of tears as he walked out of the room of requirement. Hermione grabbed her bag and ran after him. The Great hall was full. Every single student was there.

"Harry, for goodness sake, would you just listen!" Hermione shouted, grabbing his arm and spinning him round. A few people turned to look at them.

"Come into the Entrance Hall and hear me out," Hermione continued. Harry shook his head and moved to pull away, but Hermione held him back.

"Harry, come on, unless you want me to say it in front of everyone," she hissed.

"Go on, I don't care any more." Hermione glared at him, then looked round the Great Hall.

"Alright." Without waiting for another word from Harry, Hermione stood in her tiptoes and kissed him. Every student at Hogwarts stopped talking at looked at the two members of the trio. Hermione pulled away first and all too soon for Harry's liking.

"Do you want to come into the Entrance Hall now?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and let her drag him there.

"The reason I didn't say anything is because I was so amazed that you'd actually told me you liked me," Hermione explained. "I'd been wanted you to say it for so long. I never actually considered what I would say after you told me."

"Well, I don't think barging into the Great Hall and kissing me in front of everyone was a brilliant idea, but, on the bright side, we don't have to worry about telling everyone."

"You're too optimistic, Harry. I was thinking more along the lines of, you know, shocking a few pupils so much they might die from it."

"You can die from shock?"

"Well, no, but you get my point." Harry shook his head, smiling.

"I can't say I do…"

"Harry."

"Hmmm?"

"Shut up."


End file.
